ABSTRACT ? GENOMICS SHARED RESOURCE The Genomics Shared Resource is managed by the Cancer Center and provides full nucleic acid-to-data services, from library preparation to basic data analysis, focused primarily on next-generation sequencing (NGS) applications. Most of the services currently offered by the Core have been added in the last 5 years following the recruitment of Dr. Brian James as the Facility Director in 2013. The Core upgrades in the past funding period include Illumina-based sequencing on the NextSeq 500, automated library preparation using the Eppendorf epMotion 5075, single-cell sequencing on the 10x Genomics Chromium and Bio-Rad ddSeq platforms, and human cell line authentication using the Promega GenePrint 10 system. In addition to RNA-seq, services offered include ChIP-seq, ATAC-seq, single-cell RNA-seq, exome-seq, CRISPR libraries, and phage display libraries. Since the Genomics Core began offering NGS service, it has worked with the majority of Cancer Center member labs. In many cases, this was the lab's first experience with high-throughput sequencing technology, and the Core was instrumental in helping the investigators to design, execute, and interpret these experiments. Integrated basic NGS bioinformatic analysis is included as part of the service. This is a critical component in assuring the quality of the data produced and facilitating the eventual scientific success of the Center members. The Genomics Core provides broad support, with 41 Center labs having used the Core in the last 5 years, and it has supported at least 46 cancer-related publications.